


baby go on twist the knife

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: bucky makes a bad decision, but maybe it'll turn out okay?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 27





	baby go on twist the knife

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i've written in a while, i hope it's not awful.

It's not until almost a year after your breakup that you see him. Wanda invited you to one of Tony's infamous parties. While you'd dated Bucky, you had made friends with the rest of the Avengers, but Wanda had been who you had gotten closest to. 

You hadn't attended that many of Tony's parties while you actually stayed in the tower, crowds and noise were two of Bucky's least favorite things. There hadn't been much occasion to hang out at them. But Wanda had invited you tonight and you did miss everybody, even, especially, Bucky.

Walking into the tower was like coming back home, comfort washing over you as you entered. The feeling lasting only a few minutes before your eyes landed on Bucky. Before you could even think about greeting him, Wanda was in front of you pushing a drink into your hand and showing you around the room. 

Though it was nice to see everyone again, a few hours into the night, you needed a break. Parties weren't much more your scene than they were Bucky's. You found yourself on the balcony. It didn't help that Bucky was in every corner of that room. Everywhere you went you felt his presence over your shoulder, it was beginning to suffocate you. When you heard the footsteps making their way towards you, you knew who it was. 

He stopped in front of you, holding two beers, and asked, "Is it okay if I sit with you?"

Instead of saying no, not even a little, you opted for a smile and a, "Sure."

He handed you a beer and sat down opposite you, "So…"

"So…"

"How've you been Y/N?"

"I've been good. A lot less excitement in your life when you don't live in Avengers Tower," you joked. 

It didn't earn you the laugh you had hoped for. Instead Bucky seemed to falter a moment before replying, "A lot less excitement here without you."

"Oh I doubt that, what with all the saving the world and all."

Bucky sighed, "You know that's not what I mean."

You shrugged and took a sip of your drink. 

"Y/N…"

"Don't Bucky. Please don't go there, just let us be friends."

"I can't just be your friend, you know that. I've missed you. This year has been...," he trailed off with a quiet chuckle. "It's not been good."

You knew when you looked at him, something would break inside you, but you chanced a glance anyway. He looked as broken as you felt. 

Several hours and several drinks later Bucky broke the silence with, "Could we, do you think…"

You chuckled, "You'll have to be a bit more specific Bucky."

"I know we're not going to get back together."

You wanted to ask him how he knew that, because you definitely weren't sure. Instead you only replied, "Okay…"

"But could we...you know, be together again?"

The shock passed over your face before you could stop it. 

"Doll...please. Come over here. I'm not trying to change your mind, I just want, I don't know, I guess I just want to spend one more night with you." 

You couldn't deny him, and you didn't want to. So you let him kiss you and lead you towards the room you used to share. You let him lay you down on you- his bed, and the two of you had sex. It was slow, soft, and full of all the things the both of you were too afraid to say out loud. 

I'll always love you.

I'm sorry.

Please don't go, I can't keep breathing without you.

When it was over, Bucky didn't plead with you, and you didn't bargain, you just fell asleep with his face tucked in your neck. Bucky knew that in the morning, you would be gone anyway. 

Needless to say, he was shocked to roll over the next morning and see you still laying there. He took the few moments before you woke up to look at you. Over the past year, he had missed waking up to you. You were gorgeous in the morning, even if you never believed him when he told you. Your breakup had been a heat of the moment decision that he regretted everyday since. He had been so afraid of somebody taking you away from him. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if you had gotten hurt because of him. You had wanted the freedom to make that choice yourself. Things were said that neither of you really meant.

As you started to wake up, Bucky tried to look nonchalant, as if he hadn't been watching you sleep. 

"Y'know, Bucky, it's still creepy to watch people sleep," you murmured.

Ah, he hadn't hidden it well then. "Sorry doll."

Instead of replying, you burrowed deeper into the pillow. 

As much as he didn't want to, he knew he had to address it. "Not that I'm complaining, but what made you stay the night?"

His question jarred you into wakefulness. You knew why you had stayed, you missed sleeping next to Bucky, limbs wrapped up together. What you hadn't come up with yet was what you could actually tell him. "Uh, well. I don't know, honestly."

"I don't mind, it's just…well I didn't really think I'd see you again."

You sat up in bed and said, "C'mon Bucky, you know me better than that. Course I'm gonna hang around until we both wake up."

Bucky ignored the way his chest ached, and buried the small hope that you had stayed because you missed him. 

He watched as you crawled out of bed and went about getting ready. Instead of loitering around the way he used to, he left to head towards the kitchen. A while later, you came out dressed again in the dress you had worn last night. He couldn't believe he was letting you walk out of his life again, but he had asked for one night and you had given it to him. 

You stopped near the door and smiled, "I guess I'll get going now. It was really nice to see you again Bucky. We shouldn't let it go that long again."

"I agree. After all, we were friends first right?"

"Right." You turned and reached for the door handle, "Bye then Bucky."

"Bye doll."

As you were walking out the door Bucky blurted out, "Y/N, wait."

You turned, "Yeah?"

"Don't you think it was a mistake?"

"Think what was a mistake?"

"Us, this. Us breaking up."

"Bucky…"

"No, doll, you know I'm right. No day in this whole last year has felt as right as last night."

"I know."

Bucky faltered for a minute, "You do?"

"Yes. Of course. I've missed you everyday, but we broke up for a reason. And that reason is still very relevant."

"Well, yes. But I understand now. Being with you is worth whatever risk we have to take. I hate being away from you. And if you'll forgive me for doing this to us, I promise I'll never let anything tear us apart again."

You considered what Bucky was saying. He made some good points. And you really had missed him.

"Okay."

Bucky was dumbfounded, "What?"

You chuckled, "I think we should get back together."

Bucky didn't think before he launched himself at you and kissed you hard, knowing he would never let you go again.

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all! thank you for reading! if you liked it, you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
